1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a press fitting and a joint assembly with a press fitting.
2. Related Art
EP 1756 462 B1 discloses a pipe fitting for use in coupling metallic pipes and comprising a housing having therein a grip-ring, pipe support means downstream of the grip ring in the direction of pipe insertion, sealing means downstream of the pipe support means, and means limiting movement of the sealing means in said pipe insertion direction, with the pipe support means as well as the limiting means being formed integrally with the housing. This leads to a complicated housing shape.
A press fitting is known from EP 1 593 899 B 1 with a socket housing in addition to a gripping ring and a sealing ring, a spacer, or separating ring. The drawback of the known press fitting is the necessity of a spacer.